Little Spock's stories
by Haloa
Summary: One-shots about Spock's childhood. Excuse my grammar , English is not my language. Reviews are appreciated.
1. One lie

**One lie.**

Spock, eight years old, sits on a stone bench. This is his favorite place in his mother's garden.

He is alone, among the roses and other flowers from distant planets. Usually, this environment brings him a sense of security and peace, but not today.

In the distance, he hears his mother in the kitchen. She is singing merrily while preparing pecan cookies, his favorites.

He sighs. How to fix this mess? Can he tell her the truth without hurting her?

Deep in thought, he doesn't notice his father's arriving.

Suddenly, his breathing gets faster and warmth invades his cheeks. No doubt that his ears took a darker green color.

Control your body, control your fear, control your shame, he repeats in his mind.

"Father..." He whispers, bowing his head.

"Why are you not in the kitchen with your mother, my son? Does she not need your help?"

"Father, I must confess a lie."

"Explain yourself, Spock." Sarek says, without anger nor deception in his voice. He is now sitting beside his son on the stone bench, his fingers intertwined in a meditative position.

"Father… Do you remember when all parents were invited to make cakes to celebrate the end of the school year…and Mother baked a batch of cookies with pecans and almonds for my classmates and teachers."

"I remember very well. You came back home with two empty baskets. You said that the cakes were all appreciated and eaten."

"Well…This was true. But …not entirely true."

"What has really happened, Spock?"

"When I arrived at school, I put the baskets on the table. I arranged each tray of cookies among the other cakes made by the other mothers. Then, my teacher, T'Larhi, without eating one cookie, claimed that Terran cakes were not healthy food… They were unfit for real Vulcan consumption. She told me to remove them from the table and to give to the selhats of school all the cookies."

"I see…All the cookies were appreciated and eaten by the selhats…not by your classmates and teachers." Sarek says, trying to contain his anger and happy to not be in front of the xenophobic teacher…

Spock remains silent a few minutes. He remembers this day and how he felt so ashamed.

"Father, I didn't want to lie to my mother nor you, but I knew that Mother would be sad and angry if I told her the truth… Father, can a lie not be preferable to the truth when the truth is hurtful?"

"Well my son, sometimes it is indeed preferable to lie…"

"Have you ever lied to my mother?" Spock asks quickly, not letting the time to his father to explain himself further.

"Spock. I'm Vulcan. Vulcans do not lie…But I'm also a diplomat…In some situations lying can help …"

"So …Can you help me with Mother? She is in the process of cooking the fifth batch of cookies…" Spock says to his father, his eyes are pleading.

"She is cooking for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Father. Tomorrow, each student must disclose his science project to all teachers… There will be a small award ceremony and an afternoon snack."

"Your mother has opened the mail from school, which invites the mothers to cook for the party?" Sarek asks.

"Yes." Spock says, sadly.

"Spock, go to your room. I will explain to your mother."

Spock got up without saying a word, trying to contain the flood of emotions that assailed him. He could not cry in front of his father.

One hour later this same afternoon, while lying on his bed, he hears his mother's screams and cries...And begins to cry with her.


	2. Unsolvable problem

Thank you for your reviews! I am so glad that you liked the first one-shot. In this new chapter, Spock will discover an old story from Earth ( from China, but I am not sure). I hope that you will enjoy it!

Haloa.

Unsolvable problem

**Another day is over and Spock can finally go home, the insults of his classmates still ringing in his ears. This school day was not the worse, he thinks bitterly while approaching his house, but that day deserves to be in the Top 10! **

**Spock sighs…**

**First of all, his teacher chose him among all his peers to solve an unsolvable problem. He didn't choose his neighbor, no, he chose HIM! **

_Luck doesn't exist…It is only a matter of probabilities…REALLY?_

**Standing in front of all his classmates, he had to explain his reasoning, step by step, because of course, this was an oral exercise. **

**This was a problem of logic. Spock had all the keys. He knew all the formulas to find the solution. He tried all the combinations in his mind and despite all of this…he failed. **

**Of course too, the other students mocked him. Some children whispered words at his attention like 'half-bred' or 'half-human'… Then someone said that humans were known to have an illogical brain … and someone else added that Spock's brain was probably damaged!**

**They stopped suddenly when the teacher asked if someone volunteered to help his comrade…**

**Silence…**

**There were no volunteers. **

_How humiliating! _

**Then, after a few long minutes, the teacher said that the lesson was over…as his torment. His teacher added that they had until tomorrow morning to find the answer! **

**Now, Spock is sure that nobody else than the teacher had the solution of this problem…Because if one of them had found the solution he would have proclaimed it loudly in order to humiliate him more!**

**But this is not an excuse! Surely if he had been alone, in front of his computer, he would have found the answer… Spock knows that he is unable to speak in front of his peers…Emotions invade his mind when his classmates look at him as if he is an alien or a monster…**

_You are so shy, so weak…so human._** He repeats to himself. How he would like to be such a brilliant orator like his father, Ambassador Sarek!**

**With little consideration for himself, he enters the garden. He stops, surprised at the sight of his father offering some cup of ice tea to his human grandfather, Charles Grayson.**

"**Surpriseeeee !" His grandmother and mother shout in unison.**

_Oh no…In the Top 5…In the Top 5…_

"**Oh my! Come on darling!" The old woman says while coming near Spock who stays petrified!**

_No, no …Don't touch me! Don't pinch my cheeks! Please! Father, help me!_** He thinks, trying to reach his mind telepathically!**

**His father rolls his eyes, in a very human way, Spock thinks angrily! Thankfully, his grandfather intervenes!**

"**Judith! Stop kissing this poor boy, he is uncomfortable! Have you already forgotten what Sarek and Amanda said about the sense of touch on Vulcan?" Charles says.**

"**Oh I'm sorry but it is so long since I have seen him! And look at him! He is so cute!" His grandmother says merrily.**

**Spock is now protecting his cheeks, already greener than usual, with both his hands.**

"**Greetings, Grandfather and Grandmother! I am surprised to see you here!" He finally says, while looking at his parents.**

"**Your mother thought that it would be preferable to hide from you their arrival …to make you a good surprise!" Sarek explains.**

_Is it a joke, Father?_

"**Come on, my little boy…How was your day at school?" Charles asks.**

_In the Top 5 again…_

"**Well, I had a bad day…" Spock says with sincerity and seriousness while accepting a drink from his father and a slice of cake from his mother.**

"**What happened, Spock?" Sarek asks, masking his concerns. Of course, he fears that Spock tells another story about his xenophobic peers and teacher in front of his human grandparents. Not that they know nothing about these stories …In fact, Amanda spoke to them about these stories already!**

"**I failed to solve a mathematic problem. An unsolvable problem…I tried all the possible combinations in my mind without find the good answer…And of course, my classmates mocked me…referring to my illogical human side…" He explains, trying to whisper the last words for the hearing of his father only! But his grandparents are not deaf! And they sigh in unison with their daughter while Sarek gently touches his son's shoulder.**

"**There is no unsolvable problem, my son!" Sarek says. Is he speaking of the mathematic problem or the hatred of his peers for himself?**

**Spock sighs, bowing his head.**

"**Your father is right, my grandson!" Charles adds with a small smile. There is always a solution, at least for us, Humans!"**

"**Indeed…"**

"**Spock, this reminds me of a story my mama told me when I was a child, your great-grandmother Hannah Grayson! Do you want to hear this story?"**

"**Yes, Grandpa!" Spock says, using the nickname of his grandfather to please him.**

"**This is the story of the young girl and the two pebbles. Like all the stories, it begins with once upon a time…"**

… an old farmer and his beautiful daughter. Both of them live in an old farm surrounded by pebbles. Because of that and a bad weather, the farmer fails to make a good crop. The lands he farms belong to a cruel lord, and this man will come tomorrow to collect his due. The farmer is worried. If he doesn't pay, he and his daughter will have to leave their home or worse: he will be sent in jail and his daughter will be alone in this world! The next morning, as expected, the Lord comes and demands his money. Quickly, he understands that the farmer can't pay and makes him an offer… He erases his debt if his daughter agrees to marry him! The old man is crying now. He knows that his Lord is an odious man and that his poor daughter will be daily abused by him!

The Lord feels that the old man will refuse his offer, so he calls the young lady and tells her that she and the chance will decide for them!

The Lord explains to the young girl that he will put two pebbles in his small brown bag which usually contains the money his father gives him in payment. One stone will be white and the other one will be black. If the girl removes the white stone from the bag, the debt is erased and the young lady, as his father, is free. If she removes the black stone, the debt is also erased but she must marry him! If she refuses to remove a stone from the bag, her father is sent in jail and she will live with her guiltiness!

The farmer is crying. With all these tears in his eyes, he can't see what his daughter sees: the Lord picked up two black stones among all the pebbles that were at his feet and put them quickly in the bag!

The young girl has now three choices.

First, she removes the two black stones from the bag, to prove the cheating of the Lord. If she does so, she takes the risk to be sent in jail with his father or to be killed by the furious man!

Second choice, she says nothing and removes a black stone. She saves his father but marries this odious man!

Third choice, she refuses to pick a stone in the bag. Her father is sent in jail …by her fault. She doesn't marry the Lord but she will stay alone…

"**Tell me, Spock, what do you think about this problem? Two black stones, three possibilities! Is this problem unsolvable?" Charles asks.**

**Spock who is listening his grandfather's story with fascination, is surprised by the sudden question. He looks at his father, then at his mother before answering: "I think …well, there is no other solution that to remove one black stone from the bag…to save my father! But the Lord is a cheater! He has to be punished!"**

"**So …Is it an unsolvable problem?" His mother asks. "What would you do?"**

_Of course,_** he thinks**_, she already heard the story and its end…_

_So …How to erase the debt, keep the farm, save his father and save himself from this marriage! This is impossible and the choice is not easy …No, he doesn't find the solution!_

"**I …I don't know…I remove one black stone …and at least, I save my father!" Spock says.**

"**Thank you my son!" Sarek says with a nod while his wife leans over to kiss Spock, tenderly on the forehead.**

**Like a real Vulcan, he has no reaction.**

"**Grandpa, what did she do? What happened to the young girl?" Spock asks.**

"**Well …She accepted the offer. But while removing the pebble from the bag, she dropped it and the black pebble was lost among the other pebbles at her feet. She said that she was sorry, pretending to be clumsy! But that doesn't matter, she said, because I will remove the second pebble from the bag! … If the second pebble is black, this means that the first pebble was the white, it is logical, is it not? The Lord didn't want to confess his cheating, so he removed the second black pebble from the bag and admitted that the first pebble was logically white! Then he said that the young girl and her father were free to stay on his lands, their entire debt erased."**

**Then, the three humans begin to laugh…The solution was here, at her feet. The young girl used the cheating of the Lord to her own use! And she solved the problem using the logic…and a little ruse.**

_My peers are wrong…Humans have a logical brain! _

**Spock looks at his stoic father then at his mother and her parents with news stars in his eyes. His brilliant mind is at work! Suddenly, he stands up and says excitedly: "Father! Grandpa! I have the answer to my problem!"**

**Sarek has just the time to say his disapproval in front of such emotional behavior.**

"**Spock! Don't run! Your solution will not fly away!" Sarek says but Spock disappears so fast in the house that Sarek can only sigh loudly.**

"**Sarek, don't chastise him. He is so young. Spock is a good son, a good little vulcan…You can be proud of him!" Charles says to Sarek.**

"**I am proud of him, Charles."**

**The next day, Spock arrives at school with a small smile, quickly suppressed at the sight of his classmates and teacher, T'Larhi. The teacher asks if someone has succeeded to solve the problem.**

**Spock gives a circular look at his classmates then he stands up and claims: "Yes! I solved the problem…"**

"**Approach, Spock. Give us the answer." T'Larhi says, masking her surprise and her disappointment!**

**With a confident tone, Spock gives his answer then remains silent. All of his classmates are stunned like his teacher who reluctantly admits his success!**

**Spock stands proudly in front of her, knowing that dark eyes are on his back. He can sense their jealousy and their hatred but all of this doesn't matter…**

**Later, on the way back from school, Spock thinks that today was the best day of his life! The number one in his new Top 10!**

_**The end.**_


	3. This is the end

_Well, I know nothing about Vulcan physiology but I can easily imagine this could be true..._

**This is the end.**

**One day, in the playground of one school of Shikkar.**

"**I heard the nurse saying that he is dying!" One child said.**

"**This was predictable! My father says that he is the sole hybrid alive! Nobody knows what his life span is!" Another child said without a sign of sorrow in his voice.**

"**Mine says that he is an error of the nature, the result of an experiment: a mixture of Human and Vulcan DNA!" A third child said.**

**Usually, these affronts were said loudly in front of Spock, to make him uncomfortable, but not today.**

**One hour ago, Spock had been accompanied by his teacher T'Larhi at the infirmary. After a discussion with the nurse, she had decided to call Spock's father at the Embassy. He arrived shortly after her call. One stern look at the three boys had sufficed to stop their babbling.**

**Sarek's face showed no sign of worry but his mind was tormented. What happened to Spock? Her teacher said that his son had lost three teeth this morning. Apparently, he was not hurt by his classmates today …at least, not physically!**

**Sarek increased his speed after hearing the boys' comments. In fact, he was furious at these boys but even more at their parents and at himself!**

_**This environment is too unhealthy for the development of Spock! I let this situation lasted too long. **_**He thought, his head remorseful.**

**He found his son seated in front of the nurse's desk, his head bowed and his hands clenched around a small tissue covered with blood. Sarek knew that Spock was trying to contain tears.**

"**Greetings, Ambassador Sarek!" T'Larhi said, not using the proper salute between Vulcans.**

"**Greetings, T'Larhi!" Sarek said in the same tone: cold and indifferent! Antipathy was mutual.**

"**Spock, my son, how are you?" Sarek said, kneeling before his son, he suppressed rapidly the urge to touch him.**

**In response, Spock opened his shaking hand and showed to his father his small teeth in his tissue. **

"**My …My teeth have fallen…Father…And …and two others are moving…I did nothing …They have fallen…" Spock said in a small voice, ashamed and worried, his eyes still lowered to the floor. "Father, am I dying?"**

**"No, Spock! You're not dying!" Sarek answered, looking sternly at the nurse! "But …this is unexpected! We should consult your doctors immediately and ask for your mother to join us! Come, my son!" Sarek said, taking Spock's hand in his, this time, despite the presence of the two women.**

**Only one hour later, Spock and his father were at the hospital. More precisely, they were waiting in the department of genetic research! **

**Spock knew this department and these **_**scientists**_** or **_**doctors**_** very well as he came here, year after year… since his birth. These geneticists were, in fact, involved in his conception.**

**Scans and blood tests were already made when his mother arrived.**

**Spock was seated beside his father in the waiting room. The small boy of eight years old was trying to move his tongue through the hole left by the absence of his front teeth! At the sight of her lovely son, Amanda laughed!**

**Her husband and son looked at her in disbelief!**

"**Oh my…I am sorry my dear!" She said, laughing. **

"**I do not see the comic of this situation, my wife!" Sarek said, worried for the sanity of his spouse!**

"**Sarek… Um…No worry. I will explain." Amanda had begun but the arrival of the Doctor Sorel stopped her.**

"**Sarek, Lady Amanda, Spock…I saw the scans, there is no serious problem! What happened is that Spock has inherited a feature common to humans: the development of its dentition! This is unexpected but as you know, his physiology is always …Well…mysterious."**

"**Spock has just lost his baby teeth!" Amanda said merrily, like this event was the greatest event in his life! Spock looked doubtful…**

_**Humans are crazy!**_** He thought…**

"**Yes…This is right! We have always thought that Spock was like Vulcans in this area. For us, teeth are permanent, while humans lose their first teeth or **_**baby teeth**_** between 6 and 9 years old."**

"**I will lose all my teeth!" Spock said in shock, picturing himself with dentures! **

"**Spock! Don't worry! Your permanent teeth will emerge soon!" Amanda said, taking her worried son in her arms.**

"**That is right, again. The scans show that a second tooth is set up under the first." Doctor Sorel said.**

"**How long it will take until all his teeth …" Sarek began to ask.**

"**We don't know precisely." Doctor Sorel answered.**

"**They …They will mock me…at school." Spock said, still in his mother's arms.**

"**No, Spock. They won't." Sarek said firmly before adding: "They won't mock you because you are not going back to this school! I am sorry my wife if I did not consult you before, but I took my decision today!"**

"**Oh, Sarek! There is no need to apologize! I agree with you!"**

"**Really? …I …I'm not going back to school?" Spock said, without masking his surprise and his happiness!"**

"**Yes. But we have to discuss this matter at home …Not here. Can we leave now, Doctor Sorel?" Sarek asked.**

"**You can, Sarek. Spock, don't worry! What happens to you happens every day on Earth!"**

_**If Spock had been human, on Earth, he would have smiled…revealing an incomplete tooth row!**_** Amanda thought! She shared this happy thought with her husband, telepathically.**

**Later that day, Sarek and Amanda had called their son in the living room. Spock entered and waited in front of both his parents. He knew that they discussed his schooling all the afternoon.**

"**Spock," His mother began. "Your father and I have great news for you."**

"**My son, as you know, my work at the Embassy requires that I return on Earth soon! Since I took the decision to remove you from school, I don't see why you and your mother could not come with me!"**

"**We …We are leaving the planet Vulcan?" Spock said a little worried by the news.**

"**Yes, Spock, we will be away for a period of two months! During these two months, I will teach you science, mathematics, computers and music! Your mother will be your teacher for speech, English among other languages and of course the Terran History…" Sarek said while looking at his wife for confirmation.**

"**Right! And during this period of two months, we are going to visit your grandparents, your great aunt Clara and my sister: your aunt Elisabeth. On Earth, this period corresponds to the winter so …You are going to spend Christmas' Holidays with your cousins!"**

"**Chrismas? My …cousins?" Spock repeated, tasting these new words in his mouth when suddenly his fear reappeared.**

"**Spock, you don't need to worry. Your mother told me that in her last letter, your aunt Elisabeth wrote that your cousin, Timothy, who is 7 years old, has lost his second baby tooth! When we will arrive on Earth, he will probably be like you!" Sarek explained to his son, feeling his fear.**

"**So, they won't mock me?"**

"**Right! Is it not great?" His mother added.**

"**Then, back on Vulcan, a new scholar year will begin and your mother and I will decide which school would be the best for you!"**

"**So, do you agree?" Amanda asked.**

"**Yes, Mother!" Spock said.**

"**Tomorrow morning, I will discuss with your teacher. I will get all your belongings and explain to her that you are no longer her student!"**

"**Thank you, Father!" Spock said, happy that his worst nightmare was finally over!**

_**To be followed...**_


	4. Innocence

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you will like this next one-shot. Spock and his parents are still on Vulcan._

**Innocence.**

Spock is preoccupied. His mother has spent the entire afternoon learning him customs and unbelievable stories about Christmas. These stories were so illogical! Spock is now seated on his favorite bench, in his mother's garden, waiting for his father's return. He has so many questions to ask and he needs some advices too.

Soon, he sees his father at the small portal of the garden. Spock stands up, greets his father and walks at his side, offering to carry his bags. Sarek is not arrived in his office that Spock begins his questioning.

"Father, I have a lot of doubts about human children's beliefs! How can they find realist the story of an old and fat man who can enter easily in a house, like a thief, by a small opening in the roof, a ventilation shaft which is meant to evacuate the smoke of a fire beneath him? "

"Well. I conclude that your mother learned you the Santa Claus' Folklore…" Sarek tells him, the shadow of a smile on his face.

"Yes! She told me that this man can travel all around the planet in a flying sleigh drawn by eight reindeers, using a magical powder! And in order to give a present at each child on Earth, this man visits each house in only one night! Father, it's impossible! I read in the Terran Encyclopedia that reindeers can't fly! They have no wing and the existence of a magical powder has not been proved scientifically…Plus, I have calculated that this would take him a minimum of nineteen years eight months twenty four days to …"

"Spock!" Sarek says, stopping his son's diatribe. "This is called a Fairy Tale. Humans don't really believe in this."

"I know, Father. Adults don't believe in this story. But they find _nice_ that their children believe in this and they act like this was true! Parents use a lot of stratagems to prove to them his existence! For example, they wear disguise. They also drink milk and eat cookies which have been put in a plate for Santa Claus, proving that the old man has visited their home during the night! Father, why do they create these illogical stories? Why do they lie to their children?…Human children are too stupid! And why Mother told me to not reveal the truth to my cousin Timothy? …Father, you say Vulcans don't lie…"

Sarek cannot contain a sigh. He knows that his son is divided between the desire to please his mother and the desire to please him, his father, by following the Vulcan way.

"My son, you have encountered this dilemma before. Do you remember when you chose to lie to your mother…about the cookies … for your classmates?"

"I…I remember." Spock says, bowing his head. He is still ashamed of his lie and his consequences…"I lied because I didn't want Mother to be sad."

"Yes…and you lied for a good reason. And I was not disappointed by your behavior."

"Do you mean that you won't be disappointed if I lie to my cousin?"

"Well. In fact, you don't have to lie… You have to keep the secret of human adults." Sarek explains.

"The …The secret?"

"Yes, Spock. Until the age of seven or eight years old, human children believe in all these tales until they _lose their innocence_ by discovering the truth and become an accomplice of the adults…Like your other cousins, the two older brothers of Timothy."

"Oh…I see. This is like a rite of passage to adulthood …Like the Kahs-wan for a Vulcan..."

"…Someway…Your cousin Timothy is seven years old. This means that next year he will enter the adults' world and share their secret to protect the innocence of the younger children. Your aunt Elisabeth would be disappointed if you reveal the secret…And Timothy would be sad if he discovers too soon the truth… "

"I am eight years old." Spock claims proudly. "I am old enough to share the secret! I am not going to reveal the truth, I promise!" Spock says solemnly while Sarek control his desire to laugh.

"I am sure you can keep the secret, my son. Now, tell me, where is your mother?"

"Um…She is in her bedroom. She says that she has a headache by answering my questions…"Spock says.

"I see. Do you have another question or need another advice?" Sarek asks, amused by his wife's reaction, thinking that she has run away from his son's unceasing curiosity.

"Yes, Father. I am not quite sure about wearing the pullover of Grandma. It is not aesthetically pleasant." Spock says in a serious tone again.

"Well. Can you show me this pullover?"

"Wait here, Father! I come back!" Spock says while running away.

Sarek sighs, Spock has still to gain some control of his emotions. How is he going to behave on Earth, among his human family?

Three minutes later, Spock re-enters the office. He is wearing a red pullover, indubitably handmade by his mother-in-law. On front of it, Sarek recognizes a fictional animal: a smiling reindeer with a big red nose…Once and for all weird and ugly by Vulcan standards.

"So? You like it?" Spock asks to his father, grimacing a little.

"Well…No. But a gift is a gift. I am sure that your Grandmother will be …Uh …pleased that you wear the pullover she has made especially for you!"

"A…Another lie, Father?"

"A diplomatic answer to your dilemma, my son." Sarek answers, as stoic and serious than a Vulcan could be.

"So …Grandma is going to be pleased to see you, wearing the pullover she has made for you…" Spock adds in the same tone but trying to hide a smile.

"Your…Your grandmother sent me a pullover like yours?" Sarek asks, his eyes wide open!

"No. Yours is white …with a hideous green monster on front of it. Mother says that he is called _'the Grinch'_…" Spock explains, innocently.

"Well…A gift is a gift." Sarek sighs.


	5. Rumour

_Thank you all for your reviews !_

**Rumour**

**This little scene takes place in a playground of one school. Three children discuss together.**

"I saw Spock yesterday afternoon! He was with his human mother in the shopping center." One boy says.

"Are you sure? I thought that he was dead." A second child replies. He seems younger than the first child and doesn't contain his deception while revealing his thoughts to the others.

"Tell us what he looked like!" The third boy says. "The last time I saw him, he had lost two teeth inexplicably!"

"I am sure that it was Spock at 99.68%! He is alive but he tries to hide his illness."

"How do you know? Did you recognize his symptoms?"

"Yes. First, as he spoke with his mother, I saw that two other teeth were missing! He was wearing many layers of clothing! He said to his mother that he was hot but she has judged that it was not satisfactory. She added another shirt on top of his clothing then another…"

"What? He was running a fever and his mother has increased his temperature?! Humans are stupid and illogical." The third child sighs.

"This proves that he cannot control his body temperature by himself!" The second child says with disdain. "This half-bred is too weak!"

"Well…This may mask another symptom! Probably that Spock has lost weight and his mother is trying to hide this fact under a lot of clothes! Plus, Spock was wearing a ridiculous hat. I think that Spock is losing his hair too!"

"Wow…Like in a disease due to radiations?" The third child asks. He is the only one who seems concerned about Spock's condition!

"That's highly improbable! The cause is genetic! My father said that Spock and his parents are leaving Vulcan. They are going to live on Earth. Do you think that they hope to find a cure down there?"

"Well…I don't know."

(0oo0)

**Later that evening, a couple discusses in a comfortable bed.**

"Oh my…I am so tired."

"How was your day? I saw that our bags are finally closed. Did you find the necessary clothes, my wife?" Her husband asks.

"Well. Like yesterday, Spock and I have purchased everything we need to survive a winter on Earth! In North America, I mean! We have bought many warm clothes, a coat, hats, gloves, a scarf and sunglasses! But I did not find warm boots for our little son…" She says, disappointed. "Elisabeth says that it snows a lot these days!"

"We could ask to your mother or sister to purchase this item for us, since it is too late now...We are leaving in only two nights!" His husband reminds her while kissing her tenderly on her left shoulder… "This means that it is our last night on Vulcan, Amanda. Are you sure that you are tired?"

"Tired? Who is tired? Not me!" She replies, smiling.


End file.
